


when I'm with you

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: Mei has trouble sleeping sometimes, and Zarya comes to check up on her. lovey dovey fluff





	

Night had fallen, moonlight shining on the quiet Watchpoint. Stars twinkled in the sky as tired residents settled in to rest; most of them, at least.

 

In the facility’s library, Mei sat upon a cushioned chair with her nose tucked in a book. It was an actual book, with paper pages. They were more common before Mei entered cryostasis, and though they had become less and less popular, she found comfort in them. 

 

Currently, she was studying the pages, the creases and text. Pictures of polar bears and seals splashed color onto the black and white. Mei couldn’t help but smile softly, imagining them swimming or roaring; living. She loved animals, and always had. Many elements of the world had changed, but that hadn’t. Animals were still living and surviving, just as humans and Omnics were. The endurance and resilience of everyone inspired her. She wished she had been there to witness and help, but she knew that she couldn’t change the past. The future, however, was theirs to create. Mei was going to help, heal, and grow the world, and that was certain. 

 

Her thoughts started racing, as they did often during the night when she was left alone with them. 

 

“Mei?”

 

An accented, deep but gentle voice rustled Mei from her mind. 

 

“Zarya?” She asked quietly.

 

“Your room was empty.” Stepping into the dim light was Mei’s girlfriend. Her pink hair was messier than usual, accompanying her navy pajamas. Strong shoulders lead to her beautiful face. The scientist wondered how her eyes could be so gorgeous, cocking her head.

 

“Mei...You are staring.” 

 

“Oops! Sorry...sorry.” Both of them had slight pink to their cheeks.

 

“Don’t be.” Zarya comforted, walking closer and taking a knee beside Mei’s chair. Despite her having the advantage of a chair, Zarya and Mei were nearly level.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I came to read.” Mei explained. She glanced at her girlfriend and gestured to the book. She flipped to a page with penguins aboard an iceberg. “Aren’t they cute?” 

 

Zarya smiled, taking in the image. She hadn’t seen many pictures of penguins, much less in a book. “They are very cute.” Her eyes caught a shorter, chubby penguin with bright feathers. “This one looks like you.” She pointed.

 

Mei giggled. She flicked a few more pages before stopping on a page with a large polar bear standing on an icy shore. Zarya gasped a little, admiring the animal fiercely. “I would love to train alongside this creature.” 

 

“You remind me of polar bears.” Mei commented, absently putting her arm around her girlfriend, pulling her closer. 

 

Zarya laughed, a wholesome sound that made Mei’s heart jump. “And why is that?”

 

“Both of you are strong and beautiful. Fierce and confident...and cute!” Mei answered, pecking her on the cheek. Zarya’s smile somehow grew wider, and her cheeks were a deeper red. 

 

For a few moments, there was silence, not awkward, but comfortable. Squeezes and snuggles, Mei nuzzling her head into the thick crook of Zarya’s neck. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Zarya asked softly, wanting to make sure she was okay.

 

“I was thinking about the world. There is so much to do, I can’t sleep. I am too excited to see it all get better.” Mei gazed upwards, her glasses glinting. Her dark hair fell back a little at the angle, and Zarya couldn’t help but look at her. 

 

“The world will still be there when you wake.” Zarya said. She slipped her hand into hers, fingers tangling together perfectly. “Rest is essential, especially for someone as important as you.” 

 

“Mhm…” Mei nodded, taking a deep breath and gripping her hand. 

 

“Zarya, you need sleep too. Are you okay?” 

 

“I was stretching before bed, and I came to say goodnight if you were still awake.” She smiled. “You were, but not in your room. So I found you.”

 

“I’m glad you found me. Not just tonight… I am glad we found each other.” Mei scooted to face Zarya, a blush coloring her face. “I want to do everything with you. I love climbing and science, but the way I love you is totally different. I want to hold you close and show you everything, know everything about you and take care of you. I feel like I can do anything when I’m by your side.”

 

Melting beneath her kind words, Zarya’s other hand found hers, and they were holding both of each other’s hands. 

 

“I love you, Zarya. Very, very much!” Mei leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. 

 

Regaining control of herself, Zarya exhaled. “Physical strength is something I have without doubt. The strength I feel when I’m with you is stronger tenfold. I want nothing more than to protect the things I love, like you. You are the most important to me.” She had never thought of herself as great with words, and hoped she sounded okay. “I love you, Mei.” 

 

Tears welled in the edges of the scientist’s eyes. Her face beamed and she stood, prompting Zarya to do the same. 

 

They hugged tightly, passionately. 

 

“Zarya. Would you marry me?” Mei asked suddenly. The muscular arms around her stiffened. She pulled away, hands on Mei’s hips, and looked downwards at her. 

 

“I would be honored...I’m so...” Zarya sputtered. She was the strongest woman in the world, and she felt like crying of happiness. “Of course I would. I love you so much.” 

 

Mei laughed and jumped, yelling “Yay!” enthusiastically. “I love you!” 

 

Zarya scooped her up effortlessly, bridal-style, and kissed her forehead. “The next time I do this, you’ll be in a wedding dress.” They both smiled warmly, filled to the brim with joy. 

 

“Let’s get some rest, fiancée.” Mei replied, leaning up to kiss her neck. 

 

The couple made their way to Zarya’s room, which soon would be their room. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

A few months later, on top of a gorgeous snow-covered mountain, the wedding was in progress. The guests were settled in their seats, watching as the pair finished their vows.

 

Mei took in the lovely sight of Zarya, snowy forests and frozen water behind her, wind rustling her hair. Her rosy cheeks, either from blush or the cold air. Her white and blue suit, with a pink rose in the pocket. She was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

 

Zarya lovingly gazed at Mei, her signature bun adorned with shiny stones. Her dress was flowy and fluffy towards the bottom that swayed in the breeze. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile could light the entire mountain range.

 

When the time came to kiss, they were more than ready. Zarya felt Mei smile against her lips, and she did the same, pulling her closer. 

 

Keeping her promise, Zarya picked her up bridal-style, her dress touching the snow for a moment. “Up you go!”  
“Thank you for coming, everyone!” Mei said as they walked down the aisle, Zarya planting kisses on her the whole time. 

 

Before reaching the door, Zarya turned,an alluring grin on her face.

 

“If you’ll excuse us, I need some time with my wife!”

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldve been working on school but zarmei


End file.
